


You Lost It

by sapphicalexandra



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: After their break up, Jace and Alec have to deal with it (GIF form)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before writing "We're not lovers" I had already done various gifsets on tumblr using the song 'Strangers' by Halsey, that fit the scenario that I later wrote into an actual fic (I advice you to read it to get the context), so now I thought to put them here too, to have all the pieces of this series together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec breaks up with him, Jace has a hard time accepting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with the consequences of breaking up with Jace.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace miss each other.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So now you get why this series is called Strangers.


End file.
